Hold Me, Hide Me
by myinukoi
Summary: A frightened Sasuke and a annoyed Naruto spend Halloween night together. Halloween fic. SasuNaru.


_Title:_ Hold Me, Hide Me

_Author:_ myinukoi

_Pairing(s):_ SasuNaru

_Warnings:_ Yaoi, extreme OOCness from Sasuke, language... all the good stuff

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Our favorite kitsune was on his couch in his rundown apartment, with a large bag full of sweets from the locals of Konoha. He smiled, glad that the villagers had finally accepted his nine-tail fox... though they did give him a few weird looks. It's not everyday you see a seventeen year-old trick-or-treating. Konhamaru, Moegi, and Udon stopped two years ago, but their local pranks (taught to them by their favorite Naru-sama) never ceased. Their random jokes especially reigned the city during the 31st of October. 

Naruto popped a chocolate into his pink mouth as he flipped through all the obligatory horror television specials. He shivered and grabbed a blanket to keep him from the cold. He ignored the flash of lightening through his window and the swift yet hard pattering of the vicious rain pellets on his door.

_Fuwween...! I'm so booored! Where's my Sasuke-te-...?_

Before Naruto could even finish his thought, Sasuke opened Naruto's apartment door with a loud _bang!_ as if he owned the place.

Naruto, who was not expecting this at all, jumped at the sight that greeted him at the door.

Sasuke looked dangerously ethereal as he stood before Naruto. His skin was even paler now and it shone in the moonlight. His dark obsidian locks swayed with the wind in an extremely sexy manner. His lips were swollen and red and his dark clothes were wet and stuck to him temptingly, leaving _very_ little to the imagination. The frighteningly beautiful scene was made all the more majestic by a vivid flash of lightening that painted the sky, and Sasuke, a temporary white-gold.

Naruto snapped out of his shock and was prepared to glomp his Uchiha --

"Naruto," Sasuke growled, now in front of the blond, and the blue-eyed teen no longer felt his previous uncontrollable lust for his boyfriend as he realized the Sharingan-user's wet clothing was ruining his rug.

"Dammit! Take off your goddamned shoes! Look at what you're doing to my--!"

"Scoot over." Sasuke interrupted with an udeniably authoritative tone.

Yet no matter how much Sasuke 'Seme Voice', as Naruto had affectionally called it, turned him on, he could not keep the puzzled look and confusion from showing on his face.

But he complied, nonetheless.

"Why?" Naruto asked, though he was happy he was cuddling with his Uchiha and he didn't care if his favorite pajamas and couch were getting soaked or if his rug was ruined.

"Kakashi and Iruka are being immature dumbasses, that's all." the brunette pouted as he stuck his nose into the air, expertly.

"Sasuke," Naruto said slowly as if he were speaking to a two-year old, "it's Halloween. Everyone's being an immature dumbass. _Everyone_." Naruto emphasised the last word, remembering how Tsunade and Jiraiya tried to playfully egg his house earlier in the night.

Sasuke's pout, if possible, deepened.

Naruto rolled his eyes and refrained from pointing out how the Uchiha himself was acting like an immature dumbass.

"What happened?" Naruto sighed.

Sasuke scooted closer to his blond and crawled into Naruto's lap. He pressed his face into his lover's thighs and drew the blanket over his head protectively.

All Naruto could do was watch Sasuke with a funny look on his face as he tried to get comfortable. The Kyuubi-teen once again rolled his eyes and scoffed yet he was smiling internally because he knew that he was the only one who saw this vulnerable, dependent, yet undeniably cute side of the dark-haired boy.

"Konohamaru and those other two brats he hangs out with all spooked me," he mumbled.

Naruto blinked.

"So, what's the big deal?" he shrugged. "Nothing's stopped you from getting back at them before..."

"Then," Sasuke whimpered as he continued. "Kakashi and Iruka said I was a sissy for getting so scared."

_Wow_, Naruto thought,_ I never knew Sasuke could be so..._whiny _when it came to his pride_.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. This was not the Sasuke he knew! This was not the same Sasuke who begrudgingly became his sexy seme. This was not the same demanding, dominating Sasuke that took him wildly _each_ and _every_ night! Not the same Sasu--

Naruto's inner, enlivening rant was cut short as he looked into the large, round, elliptic eyes of his boyfriend. All of Naruto's thoughts of perhaps he being Seme tonight (AN: Yeah right! -snort-), were halted as his anger/pity (and pity was something that should not be felt for an Uchiha, much less Sasuke Uchiha) came back full force.

"Kami, Sasuke!" The blond pushed the needy brunette away, still in awe at his ridiculous behavior. "Are you really letting this get to you?!"

Sasuke continued to pout as he tried to wiggle back to the blond's lap.

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked irritated.

"Hold me," he whined.

"What?!" Naruto asked in shock. It was always him, never the Uchiha, who started cuddling sessions. Save tonight, of course.

"Hold me. Hide me. Please Naru-chan?"

Naruto sighed, not able to resist Sasuke and allowed the other to crawl back onto his legs and hide undeneath the blanket. Besides the thunder, rain, shrill cries of women and the hearty, evil chuckles of villains spilling out of the square box, as well as the two lovers low breathing, the room was quiet and it's occupants felt content. The silence went unbroken until Sasuke began to speak again.

"Konohamaru used a transformation jutsu to change into Itachi while I was unalert and startled me."

"I thought you wanted to kill Itachi. Wouldn't you have jumped at such an open chance at this instead of," Naruto didn't want to say 'run away' and further hurt his boyfriend's pride so he settled for, "retreat."

Sasuke noticed the pause and growled lowly. "It's hard to kill your life-long enemy when you're trying to recuperate!"

"Ah, of course." Naruto nodded in mock understanding and drew the thick wool blanket over the two of them as the blond and brunette continued to watch corny black-and-white horror movies and munch on trick-or-treat sweets. All the while, Naruto and Sasuke dutifully held and hid each other from the horrors of the stormy Halloween night.

* * *

AN: _Happy Halloween!_

Not my best work, but something to apologize for the late update on The Ukette. Well, go get fat off of candy! And write a small story in honor of Halloween. Yaoi makes your skin glow. 8D


End file.
